JUST SAY I LOVE HIM
by lenore4love
Summary: Y si yo le hubiera dicho "¡Alfred idiota, quédate conmigo!" ¿Qué hubiera hecho él?. One/Shot AU


JUST SAY I LOVE HIM

Tal vez ustedes han llegado a escuchar aquella frase que la gente suele decir al estar al borde de la muerte… eso de que según puedes ver toda tú vida pasar frente a tus ojos… les diré una cosa, es pura mierda romántica.

Se los digo yo que ahora mismo estoy en mi lecho de muerte, con unos noventa y pico años, la verdad no me gusta recordar mi edad así que cumpleaños tras cumpleaños he logrado olvidarme de los números aunque el reflejo en el espejo es cruel, es el candelario viviente que todos los días te muestra entre los surcos de las arrugas y los ojos apagados todos los días que has pasado en este mundo y por supuesto yo no soy la excepción.

Tirado en la cama sufriendo de los achaques de este cuerpo viejo y cansado, veo mis manos en mi regazo, los dedos huesudos y nudosos, las piernas delgadas que apenas si se asoman entre los cobertores. Escucho mi respiración forzada y a veces alguno que otro absceso de tos que detesto no solo por el malestar en mi pecho sino por tener que escuchar el horroroso sonido de mi voz rasposa, esta misma que se ha vuelto tan áspera con el pasar del tiempo como si hubiera dicho miles de discursos durante toda mi vida… si lo hice seguramente fue un parloteo estúpido.

Solo de pocas cosas he gozado en esta vida, contadas con los dedos de mi mano han sido mis alegrías pero podría necesitar los dedos de todo mi árbol genealógico para contar mis amarguras. La gente dice que cada quien construye su destino y hace de su vida una tragedia por decisión propia… pero puedo contradecir esto pues a mí ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de cometer mis errores aunque hubo una ocasión en la que eso pudo haber cambiado… de entre todos mis arrepentimientos este es el peor.

Últimamente el pastor de la iglesia que mi familia (la cual ya me ha abandonado) ha pedido que me visite, siempre me habla de esto, de no llegar a morir con algún tipo de arrepentimiento, a veces sonrío como el viejo cascarrabias que soy y lo miró con algo que intenta ser burla pero que seguramente para el pastor es la sonrisa triste de un viejo debilitado y demasiado exhausto para pedir perdón. Pero él no sabe que este angustioso sentimiento de culpa, esta carga que me aprisiona el pecho junto con la neumonía y la bronquitis es lo que me hace recordar que fue real… la mejor cosa que me pasó en la vida fue algo de verdad así que este dolor amargo perforándome el corazón cada noche desde entonces es la prueba irrefutable de que incluso yo, este espíritu atrapado en un cuerpo inservible ya, alguna vez tuvo la pasión ardiente de un joven hombre.

Toso repetidas veces, Dios ya ni siquiera quiero hacer esfuerzos por aferrarme a este mundo, estoy solo en esta habitación de estilo rustico rodeado de mis adorados libros, los únicos que fueron la compañía en el peor de los momentos cuando decidí de una vez por todas alejarme de las personas; aun a veces pienso que de haber nacido rodeado de menos hipócritas pude incluso llegar a ser más feliz, pero no… pareciera que desde mi nacimiento hubiera estado destinado a la soledad, al exilio y a encontrar refugio en otros lados menos con las personas… triste… porque cuando llegué a interesarme en otro ser vivo que no fuera yo mismo, no tuve el valor para retenerlo a mi lado aunque fuera a la fuerza y a base de chantaje ¿En serio yo era un joven tan bondadoso? No… era un pobre cobarde estúpido.

Duele… no sé qué duele más, si mi pecho que me está quemando o este sentimiento de tristeza que ahora con los años acumulados ha sido capaz de resquebrajar la sólida careta que me forjé desde mi niñez. De nuevo me viene esa estúpida frase a la mente… la de ver pasar toda tu vida frente a tus ojos… mentiras, puras mentiras, lo único que yo mismo puedo ver pasar frente a mis ojos moribundos es su recuerdo… su imagen… sus brazos extendidos rompiendo el viento agitando su ropa… puedo ver esa águila en pleno vuelo yéndose tan lejos de mí.

-¡Señor Kirkland! ¿Qué pasa?-

Esa es Alice, la enfermera que viene apresurada, será porque estoy tosiendo mucho o porque estoy llorando.

Déjenme decirles jovencitos que a diferencia de lo que tanto deseamos… las lágrimas nunca se acaban, no importa cuánto lloremos, cuanto gritemos, cuanto suframos esta agua siempre va a estar drenando de nuestros ojos como una herida que intenta supurar. Nuestras lágrimas, el pus que sale de las heridas del alma.

Esta muchacha es joven y muy bonita, a juzgar por el anillo en su dedo me atrevo a decir que está comprometida aunque es obvio lo enamorada que está, las chicas enamoradas siempre tienen un rubor especial en sus mejillas y Alice lo luce dándose el privilegio de no usar maquillaje.

-Señor Kirkland, le he dicho que se abrigue bien, últimamente los días son muy fríos y eso no le hace nada bien- me regaña o al menos eso intenta yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación acomodándome las frazadas mientras que yo solo la sigo con la mirada.

-Alice- le llamo y esta voltea a verme sonriente esperando mis órdenes. -¿Podrías pasarme el álbum que está en la primera estantería al final de todos los libros por favor?- le pido yo a la chica y esta asiente con la cabeza haciendo lo que le pido así que va por el viejo álbum que muchas veces antes intenté incluso quemar y como podrán ver, sin muchos resultados pues aquí viene Alice con álbum en mano entregándomelo.

Lo tomo maldiciendo un poco el patético temblor en mis manos pero intento ignorarlo o al menos hacer que no me importa así que pongo el álbum en mi regazo abriéndolo viendo las fotos en blanco y negro unas pocas a color.

-Parece que toda su vida ha sido un gruñón señor- bromea la chica y yo solo la miro con mi eterno ceño fruncido en donde incluso tengo varias arrugas que se formaron por la costumbre.

-Aunque también muy guapo, mire esos ojos son bellísimos- apunta ella una foto a color justo a mis ojos que en aquel entonces eran de un verde esmeralda brillante junto con mi despeinado cabello rubio… ahora solo quedan vestigios de esa juventud.

Sin pedirme permiso Alice ya está sentada a mi lado viendo las fotos conmigo, parece de verdad entretenida viendo los pedazos de vida este pobre hombre.

-Dígame señor Kirkland ¿Usted tuvo muchas novias? Era bastante apuesto- me pregunta rompiendo por fin esa línea entre enfermera y paciente que a decir verdad me molestaba bastante.

Sonrío temiendo acentuar todavía más mis arrugas.

-No… solo estuve con una mujer en toda mi vida- contesto yo pasando las páginas del álbum deteniéndola justo en la foto de mi difunta esposa.

-¿La señora Kirkland? Debió haber estado perdidamente enamorado de ella- Alice suelta un suspiro, sé cuánto les gustan ese tipo de historias a las chicas, seguro ella sueña con envejecer y morir con su futuro esposo, enamorados como lo están ahora.

-Alice…- digo yo entonces dubitativo, miro los ojos grises de esta chica que me miran chispeantes ¿Podría confiarle a esta jovencita sin ningún tipo de lazo conmigo, un secreto tan inmenso como el que he guardado toda mi vida? Si… si puedo porque efectivamente es esto lo que me hace poder confiar en ella, que no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, porque de ella no puede venir a darme una reprimenda que me importe, porque ella solo será la oyente de otra historia más que puede sumar a su bitácora de trabajo como enfermera ¿Cuántos secretos no habrá escuchado ya de otros de sus pacientes moribundos?

-¿Me dejarías contarte una historia?- le pregunto solo para estar seguro y ella, como respuesta a al alivio que mi consciencia suplica, asiente con la cabeza.

Paso de nuevo una a una las páginas del álbum llegando a la que me interesa, la que tiene la esquina mas maltratada, la que por años vi… justo la fotografía de un viejo Londres en donde lucen dos muchachos, uno soy yo… el otro… el otro es un soldado americano que sonríe abiertamente mostrando todos sus dientes, haciendo brillar toda la foto monocromática.

No puedo evitarlo, soy tan débil que no puedo evitar pasar mi mano temblorosa por la foto del muchacho de chaqueta de cuero con la bandera estadounidense bordada en ella… no puedo evitar pasar estas manos arrugadas por la foto acariciando el recuerdo de la piel joven que tanto amé y apenas susurrar un nombre que repetí como si fuera un rezo.

Alice parece descolocada ¡que risa debe darle ver a un viejo homosexual añorando sus amores de juventud! Que burla debo ser para esta jovencita que aún vive de ilusiones ver a un pobre diablo al borde de la muerte saliendo del closet como bien dicen ahora.

-Cuénteme- me dice entonces ella y la miró esperando una carcajada pero ella, ella me está viendo con esa ternura sobrecogedora, incluso poniendo su mano tersa sobre esta huesuda y por ende sobre la imagen de mi gran amor.

Es mi turno de asentir con la cabeza, contaré acerca de la única vez que me enamoré.

Su nombre era Alfred F. Jones, piloto aviador del ejército de los Estados Unidos de América, un apuesto joven de apenas veinte años que se había enlistado en el ejército cuando este se unió a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Yo en aquel entonces, con mis veintidós años, era un estudiante de derecho que gracias a las palancas de mi padre y un falso certificado médico, había logrado evitar el servicio militar y ser enviado al frente siguiendo así con mi vida de estudiante universitario que de vez en cuando era arrastrado a algún pub del centro de Londres en donde los soldados solían reunirse para contar acerca de sus proezas en el campo de batalla… tengo que admitir que yo odiaba eso.

Era uno de esos días después de las prácticas en el despacho de abogados de mi padre, algunos de los hijos de sus socios me invitaron una cerveza y tuve que ir por obligación no por verdadero gusto… nunca he sido bueno con el alcohol.

Como ya era costumbre en ese tiempo, los soldados británicos estaban ahí reunidos, separados en pequeños grupos de los soldados americanos que eran demasiado ruidosos pues de la radio no paraba de escucharse constantes noticias de una victoria segura para los Aliados. Yo miraba con desgana a todos los yankees maleducados y malhablado que estaban en una esquina del bar haciendo un tremendo alboroto.

-¡Atención todos!- gritó entonces uno de ellos y por supuesto yo lo ignoré.

-¡Quiero proponer un brindis por la victoria contra los del Eje!- decía medio borracho.

-¡Salud!- y todos sus camaradas lo corearon.

-Ustedes también ¿Qué acaso no somos aliados? Brindemos- y los soldados ingleses algo incomodos apenas si alzaron sus tragos solo para darle gusto.

-Que idiota- murmuré dándole pequeños tragos a mi cerveza.

-También que brinde el muchachito amargado del fondo- gritó el mismo borracho haciéndome sobresaltar así que volteé enojado pero apenas lo vi me robó la voz, el alma… toda mi humanidad fue arrebatada de un solo tirón.

Ojos azul que parecían tornasol, cabello rubio del color de la paja, guapo como un actor de cine que se veía aún más varonil con su uniforme militar y su chaqueta de aviado.

De solo recordarlo casi puedo sentir de nuevo como me ardieron las mejillas que incluso tuve que desviar la mirada… no, eso no podía pasarme porque eso no era normal ¿Cuántas veces en toda mi vida me había repetido eso sin resultado?.

Toda la vida desde niño me había dado cuenta de que no era normal, de que me sentía atraído por los chicos pero yo no quería ser mujer… sabía bien que soy hombre, me gustaba ser hombre pero también me gustaban otros hombres y estaba más que consciente de que eso a los ojos públicos me convertían en un fenómeno, en alguien sucio… ¡Pero no lo podía evitar! Incluso una vez tuve un pasajero enamoramiento platónico con un estudiante francés. Me pasaba las noches dándome de pellizcos para matar el deseo, me mordía los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para no pensar en cosas "impúdicas" y agradecí a todos los dioses cuando él regresó a Francis y con ello mi tortura terminó.

Pero ahora estaba este joven americano hablando en un parloteo sin fin, con esa voz estridente que me llamaba a mirarlo otra vez, así que retomando los viejos hábitos me mordí los labios, clave mi colmillo tan fuerte que incluso solté un quejido… aunque eso no evitó que mis ojos pasearan por todo el uniforme de aquel joven de ojos azules que eran como imanes. ¡Nuestras miradas chocaron! Él sonrió… sonrió como me sonreiría muchas veces más y yo lo maldije por eso, maldije a mi corazón por dar ese violento vuelco en mi pecho; apuré mi cerveza hasta el fondo incluso hipé tras haber bebido cada gota y cuando me levanté algo mareado salí del bar teniendo que pasar a su lado, casi pude alcázar a percibir su colonia. No, eso no podía ser.

Siendo apenas un chiquillo mi voluntad era tan voluble que cuando al día siguiente otros compañeros de la facultad me invitaron a ir al mismo bar, no reparé en pretextos para acompañarlos, muy dentro de mí con la esperanza de ver al soldado americano otra vez. Y ahí estaba, viendo revistas con sus compañeros, me bastó buscar con la mirada sus ojos para sentir de nuevo ese golpeteo en mi pecho y las mejillas incendiándoseme.

-El muchachito amargado, hola ¿Está vez brindarás con nosotros?- me preguntó cuándo se percató de mi presencia.

-¡No me digas amargado!- solté casi en un grito más por los nervios que por estar realmente ofendido y él solo rió divertido.

Justo en ese momento fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba rendido ante él, estaba enamorado, solo me bastó haberle visto la cara para dedicar cada suspiro a ese chico.

Y así pasaron dos días, cinco días, una semana, dos semanas… tres… un mes. Iba todos los días al mismo bar después de las clases y las audiencias, a veces no estaba y esos días eran aburridos, otros días estaba ahí haciendo ruido como de costumbre, así fue como me enteré de su nombre: Alfred ¡A lfred Alfred Alfred! Ah, su solo nombre era una maldición.

-Siempre vienes aquí ¿Verdad?- me dijo una vez cuando se sentó en mi mesa sin siquiera pedir permiso, me petrifiqué por completo y quise huir pero mi cuerpo traicionero me lo impidió.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- respondí yo, mi tono ácido y cortante era una manera de disfrazar la verdadera emoción que me embargaba de tenerlo junto a mi sentado con una cerveza en mano, de nuevo usando su chaqueta de aviador.

-No para nada, estás en tu país después de todo- dijo riendo tratando de tranquilizarme… ¿Sería acaso que ese hombre sonreía hasta cuando estaba en combate?

-Oye, de verdad no te ofendas es solo que los británicos parece que nos odian, siempre están evitándonos y a veces hacen chistes que no entiendo y como tú siempre vienes aquí pensé que tal vez no te desagradamos tanto así que ¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos amigos?- me dijo extendiéndome su mano y aun sonriéndome amigable.

Lo miré casi con sospecha tratando de averiguar si se trataba de algún tipo de broma que había hecho con sus amigos pero parecía sincero así que estreché su mano. Eran grandes y cálidas, tenían cayos como si hubiera trabajo arduamente antes de enlistarse… en ese preciso instante casi pude sentir esas manos ásperas recorrerme el cuerpo entero.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó por fin tras habernos estrechado las manos.

-Arthur- contesté con el mismo tono cortante que al parecer no ofendía al otro, de hecho tomaba bastante bien mi actitud.

-Mucho gusto Arthur, yo soy Alfred F. Jones- me dijo señalándose a sí mismo con orgullo.

Si, ya sabía que ese era su nombre, lo había escuchado tantas veces entre las conversaciones que tenía con el resto de los soldados que casi podía adivinar sus gustos tan solo de haber oído tantas platicas que tuvieron en ese bar.

Aquella noche pasamos varias horas platicando, o al menos él platicaba, yo me limitaba a escucharlo y de vez en cuando soltaba algún comentario sarcástico que hacía reír al otro y yo sentía esa risa como el envolvente cantico que no dejaba de hechizarme.

Así nuestra amistad empezó, cada noche nos veíamos en aquel bar, tuve que aprender a convivir con los soldados americanos y sus estúpidos chistes sin pizca de ingenio pero lo hacía para estar con Alfred, creo que era al único al que le agradaba, eso estaba bien… porque a mí solo me gustaba él.

Alfred me contó de su vida como granjero en Estados Unidos, de la pacifica rutina cultivando trigo y cuidando animales en un pueblito algo lejos de la civilización, también de cómo había tomado la decisión de luchar en la guerra por su país; ese muchacho era el patriotismo encarnado algo totalmente ajeno a mí que hice uso de sucias artimañas para zafarme del servicio militar.

A Alfred nunca se le acababan los temas de conversación, podía hablar de la guerra, de los últimos estrenos de películas, de algunas historietas, de programas de radio, de canciones, siempre había algo que tenía que decir y yo solo de vez en cuando sacaba algún tema de conversación que terminaba siendo aburrido pero que Alfred me escuchaba interesado.

También le gustaba bailar, adoraba hacerlo y cuando alguien ponía música no perdía la oportunidad para hacerlo con cualquier chica bonita que estuviera presente lo cual hacía que se me revolviera el estómago pero que siempre supe disimular con mi indiferencia.

-Artie, ya sé porque no te gusta bailar- me dijo una noche cuando él estaba un poco bebido.

-Estás borracho, siéntate- le regañé yo sabiendo que se trataba de uno de sus balbuceos de Viernes libre por la noche.

-¡Tonterías! Estoy bien, pero déjame decirte, no te gusta bailar porque no sabes hacerlo- insistía él hasta que me ofreció su mano la cual yo miré sin realmente saber qué hacer.

-Vamos, te enseño a bailar- me dijo tomándome la mano a la fuerza y levantándome de la silla.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?!- le regañé yo cuando puso su mano alrededor de mi cintura, pude haber muerto en el preciso momento en que jaló mi cuerpo pegándolo al suyo.

-Te digo que te voy a enseñar a bailar- repitió, el aliento alcohólico me golpeó de lleno en la cara pero el palpitar desbocado de mi corazón no dejó que hiciera caso a este detalle así que mientras fingía forcejar con él, este giraba conmigo por toda la pista de aquel club.

Recuerdo bien los cuchicheos de la gente y las risotadas de sus amigos… pero es curioso que recuerde con la claridad la cara sonriente y algo enrojecida de Alfred. Recuerdo mi mareo, el vértigo en mi estómago, su mano en mi espalda, su brazo rodeando mi cintura y nuestras manos tomadas torpemente.

Vueltas, vueltas y vueltas, dábamos tantas vueltas que mi cabeza estaba tan ofuscada que hubo un momento cuando ya no escuché más a la gente y solo me concentré en no perder de vista los ojos de Alfred hasta que este me soltó y ambos caímos al piso provocando la risa de todos los presentes.

Entre el pasar de los días me iba enamorando más, para cuando me di cuenta ya solo despertaba con la esperanza de ver a Alfred en aquel bar, cuando no llegaba sabía que estaba en la base militar y cuando escuchaba los aviones sobrevolar la ciudad un vacío se cernía en mis entrañas temiendo por su vida, imaginándomelo subido en su avión expuesto al peligro. Me enamoré tanto que ya no sabía si sufría o gozaba, ya no distinguía entre mi felicidad y la amargura de saberme jamás correspondido, a veces la esperanza se colaba en mis sueños y por las noches me veía con Alfred haciendo tantas cosas que cuando la mañana siguiente llegaba quería casi arrancarme la piel al bañarme por haber tenido sueños así.

Fue en otra noche cuando me invitó lejos de sus amigos, yo estaba algo expectante y tengo que decir que emocionado por el hecho de que estuviéramos solos.

-Te voy a mostrar algo- me dijo con un tono de voz juguetón que lograba acentuar sus facciones que a veces parecían infantiles.

Fuimos hasta la base militar en el hangar donde guardaban todos los aviones, por supuesto también el suyo; éramos como ladrones queriéndonos esconder de los guardias de un banco, corriendo en puntillas y susurrándonos al hablar.

-Ten, ponte esto por si nos atrapan- se sacó su chaqueta de cuero –Creo que puedes intentar un acento americano- agregó con otra sonrisa pícara.

-Solo lo intentaré- respondí yo efectivamente haciendo ese horrible acento. Alfred rió y de improvisto me tomó de la muñeca cuando terminé de ponerme su chaqueta.

Íbamos corriendo, la mano de Alfred rodeaba mi muñeca, podía oler su colonia y sentir la suave textura de la piel de borrego en mi cuello, el calor del hombre que tanto amaba cubriéndome, corriendo a su lado, casi daba la impresión de que huíamos de todo y de todos, de la sociedad, de los tabús, de las etiquetas… quería huir con él a algún lugar dónde nadie nos conociera, a otro mundo donde pudiera amarlo para tomarlo de la mano, besarlo, para que la gente estuviera celosa de nuestro amor.

-¡Llegamos!- anunció él sacándome de mis tontas ensoñaciones.

Parpadeé un par de veces cuando estuve frente a un gran avión de combate.

-Este es mi bebe- me dijo acercándose al armatoste de metal dándole un par de palmadas haciendo sonar el metal.

-Que diseño tan estúpido- dije yo con una media sonrisa al ver los dientes afilados y los ojos fieros que le había pintado a la punta del avión.

-¡Se ve genial! Y mira, tengo a mi chica aquí- digo ahora yendo al costado del avión mostrándome una mujer con poca ropa pintada ahí, rubia de labios rojos en una pose coqueta luciendo su liguero negro; preferí no comentar nada con respecto a eso pues aquel detalle solo era una confirmación al hecho de que yo jamás sería correspondido.

-Sube- me ordenó trepando a su avión y caminando hasta una de las alas, con algo de dificultad lo seguí y ambos nos sentamos ahí.

En la enorme entrada del hangar alcanzábamos a ver un pedazo del cielo nocturno.

-Arthur… ¿Sabes porque decidí convertirme en piloto?- me preguntó con algo de nostalgia en su voz mientras columpiaba sus pies.

-Porque querías luchar por tu país- contesté yo cerrándome más la chamarra con el pretexto de tener frío cuando en realidad solo quería sentir a Alfred más cerca de mí.

-En parte es cierto pero… yo quise ser piloto porque quiero ser libre- dijo cerrando los ojos un momento, luego se levantó y extendió sus brazos.

-Volar me da esa sensación de ser libre, y entre más subo más libre me siento; tan lejos de este lugar, de cualquier lugar solo yo y el cielo infinito ¡LIBRE!- gritó riendo justo en el preciso instante en que una ráfaga de viento se coló en el lugar.

Lo vi… ahí con sus brazos extendidos y con el aire revolviéndole los cabellos. Por un momento fue como ver un águila en pleno vuelo.

-Yo también quiero ser libre- dije yo viendo a Alfred que no alcanzó a escucharme.

Pero yo no era un águila, yo era el pichón enjaulado de alas rotas, todo esto por el simple hecho de ser diferente, mis deseos de libertad no eran más que una ilusión lejana que se hizo aún más distante cuando el día del fin de la guerra llegó.

La gente estaba eufórica, la radio no paraba las transmisiones y los periódicos no dejaban de venderse como pan caliente. Todos estaban sumidos en un éxtasis total, todos menos yo porque sabía bien que el fin de la guerra no significaba otra cosa más que el regreso de Alfred a América.

Lo busqué por todos lados, por cada lugar que solía frecuentar, temía que se hubiera ido sin siquiera decir adiós, que yo finalmente solo hubiera sido una amistad para pasar el rato de aburrimiento y este pensamiento casi lograba apoderarse de mi cuando por fin di con él justo en los dormitorios de mi facultad. Él me esperaba galante con su uniforme completo, bien peinado y sonriente como siempre ¡Sin saber cómo esa sonrisa justo en ese momento me estaba destrozando!

-Arthur, te estuve buscando todo el día ¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó en la puerta del edificio cuando llegué exhausto de haberlo estado buscando yo también.

-Yo… andaba por ahí…- contesté sencillamente, él volvió a sonreír.

Fuimos juntos hasta mi habitación la cual examinó con la mirada hasta que finalmente se atrevió a hablar, parecía que se había estado tomando su tiempo para buscar las palabras exactas a decir.

-La guerra ya terminó- dijo y yo asentí.

-Supongo que es hora de que vayas a casa- comenté yo tratando de forzar a mi garganta a hablar.

-Si…- Alfred parecía nervioso, giró los ojos y finalmente los fijó en mí desarmándome por completo.

-Arthur… yo sé que para ti no debe ser fácil cruzar el mar y viajar a otro continente pero…-

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo Alfred?

-Pero me encantaría poder verte por allá, aunque sea un día debes de ir a América- seguía diciendo y yo por la sorpresa me levanté de la cama donde estaba sentado, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y mi corazón resonaba tan fuerte que podía escucharlo golpear contra mis oídos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté yo, quería saber porque y estuve a punto de desmayarme cuando vi la sonrisita tímida de Alfred y el rubor en sus mejillas… no podía ser…

-Porque… Arthur yo…- su sonrisa y su mirada se endulzaron aún más y seguían fijos en mí.

-Porque me voy a casar y me encantaría verte en mi boda- Y esa fue la mejor manera de haberme matado.

No recuerdo bien pero sé que solté un quejido como si alguien hubiese atravesado mi cuerpo, pude haber muerto de dolor ahí mismo, pude haber saltado por la ventana del dormitorio, caer diez pisos abajo y el dolor de aquellas palabras hubiera superado por mucho el de mis huesos rotos.

-¿Casarte?- pregunté yo, mi voz quebrada ya no se esforzaba en sonar normal.

-Si… nunca te lo dije pero estoy comprometido, le pedí matrimonio a Mary cuando me enlisté y ahora que la guerra ha terminado puedo volver y casarme- decía él con tanta frescura mientras que yo… yo seguía ahí desfalleciendo.

-Mira, es ella, en serio perdón por no habértelo dicho antes quería que fuera una sorpresa- dijo sacando una foto de su bolsillo, la alzó mostrándome a Mary, una jovencita común y corriente, no era una hermosura ¡Era una triste campesina como él, una chiquilla pobre de la que su belleza podía pasar desapercibida en cualquier lugar, una tipa cualquiera con un vestido barato que seguramente pretendía ser elegante, una muchacha simplona! Era una mocosa… una mujer que no tenía la culpa de todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo… una chica que se enamoró con la misma inocencia que yo… era una mujer y la odiaba por eso, porque una mujer si podía tener el corazón de la persona que yo había amado hasta el punto de que me encontraba ahí llorando como un imbécil.

-Arthur ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó entonces Alfred acercándose a mí con las intenciones de calmarme pero apenas me puso una mano en el hombro yo solo reaccioné.

Lo agarré de la ropa acercándolo violentamente a mí, pegué mi boca con la suya, nuestros dientes chocaron lastimándonos un poco pero mis labios atraparon los suyos, escuché un grito ahogado de su parte mientras yo pensaba: ¡Siente! ¡Date cuenta de lo que siento! ¡Con un carajo date cuenta de cuanto te quiero!

Mi brusco beso apenas si duró pues con la misma violencia con la que lo besé, lo separé de mí y escapé, corrí lejos de él y de todo lo que representaba para mí.

Ese día lloré, grité, maldije y rogué por él, rogué por sus manos y sus labios, por su corazón. Rogué porque no se fuera, rogué para que se fuera y no volviera, rogué para que se quedara, rogué para jamás volverlo a ver. Mi amor y mi dolor se peleaban ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo tenía un destino tan desdichado? ¿Por qué tuve que nacer diferente, porque no podía amar como todos los demás, amar a las mujeres? ¿Por qué ser diferente dolía de esa manera? ¿Por qué el amor tenía que doler de esa manera? No… no era el amor… era el rechazo y la realidad lo que me estaban flagelando la carne en ese preciso momento.

Para el día siguiente los soldados americanos eran menos… una semana después, yo seguía sin salir de mi cama y de mi habitación, había usado el pretexto de una fuerte fiebre y un resfriado para resguárdame completamente solo en mi cuarto hasta que la tarde del octavo día alguien llamó a la puerta.

-No me siento bien, váyanse- dije con voz congestionada debajo de mis frazadas.

-Arthur… soy yo, Alfred- no hubo necesidad de que me lo dijera dos veces, con la primera silaba pronunciada ya había reconocido su voz.

No contesté.

-Arthur ábreme- me pidió y no lo hice.

-Arthur por favor- seguí sin hacer nada, escondiéndome bajo las cobijas como un niño que teme a los monstros bajo la cama.

-No he dejado de pensar en ti y en lo que pasó- cerré mis ojos pero no mis oídos.

-Arthur… no he dejado de pensar en ti- quité las cobijas de encima.

-No sé qué decir… no sé qué hacer, me siento tan raro. Arthur, dime que me pasa… hasta hace unos días solo pensaba en volver a casa con Mary pero ahora ya no sé… quiero quedarme aquí y no sé por qué- decía bajando el tono de su voz y por un momento pareció que ya no hablaba con el Alfred que conocía.

-Estos es doloroso Arthur, el solo pensar que me voy de aquí me hace sufrir ¿Por qué? Arthur… de verdad… contéstame, dime que tengo que hacer-

Salí de la cama y con pasos silenciosos llegué hasta la puerta poniendo mis manos en ella queriendo tocar a Alfred.

-Hoy tengo que regresar a América pero si tú me respondes haré lo que tú digas, así que dime Arthur ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

Las lágrimas otra vez brotaron de mis ojos, mis puños se cerraron aun recargados en la puerta… mi boca no se abrió para nada y diez minutos después los pasos de Alfred se escucharon alejándose de ahí.

No podía condenar a Alfred a la misma vida que yo, a una vida de esconderse de la gente, de matar deseos, de enterrar placeres… no podía hacerle tal cosa y solo apagar el brillo de los ojos de los que me enamoré. Que llevara una vida normal, era lo mejor.

No supe más de él, si se casó o tuvo hijos nunca lo sabré, si vivió una vida feliz tampoco pero todos los días recé que así fuera.

Yo por mi parte… fui forzado a un matrimonio por conveniencia, a ella le gustaba mi dinero, a mis padres les gustaba su apellido, a mi… a mí ya no me importaba ser el títere de la familia.

Gerente de una empresa que heredé, un marido ausente que jamás engendró hijos… el hombre que vivía el día a día siguiendo las normas de la sociedad que tanto odiaba pero de la que irónicamente se volvió esclavo. Mi vida se nubló poco a poco hasta ser la amargura bien representada, la soledad fue tal vez la única cosa que no me abandonó.

Mi esposa murió joven aunque no sin haber dejado una lista de amantes en su agenda y su familia se alejó por completo de mi de la misma manera que hizo la mía… me refugié entre mis libros bajo la protección de las cuatro paredes de esta casa.

Pero no hubo un solo día en la que no abriera el álbum, viera esa foto y me preguntara ¿Si yo le hubiera dicho "¡Alfred idiota, quédate conmigo!"? ¿Él de verdad me hubiera hecho caso?... pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta y nunca pudieron salir.

Escucho un sollozo, como si alguien lo hubiese robado de mi garganta, volteo a mi derecha y es Alice la que está llorando desconsolada tras mi relato, su mano aún está sobre la mía y encima de la foto que está llenando con sus lágrimas.

Si… solo una vez me enamoré…

A veces contar una historia es más agotador que vivirla, revivir sentimientos, sentirlos al doble, ver imágenes que pensabas superadas y olvidadas; Alice lo comprende así que enjugándose las lágrimas apenada me acomoda las almohadas y me arropa dejando el álbum en mis manos, mis dedos aun tocando la imagen de Alfred, sin decir nada ella apaga las luces y yo cierro mis ojos… que cansancio…

Sueño… sueño con ese día en los dormitorios de la facultad, lo veo todo tan nítido… el sol que se filtra en la delgada cortina blanca, los libros desparramados por el escritorio, mi cama hecha un lío, yo frente a la puerta escuchando a Alfred preguntándome y esperando una respuesta entonces diferencia de tantos años atrás yo contesto.

¡Quédate conmigo!

La puerta se abre… Alfred y sus ojos tornasol, su sonrisa eterna en sus labios perfectos, sus brazos abiertos para recibirme y yo me sumerjo en este sueño que no tiene fin, en este sueño donde soy feliz… feliz junto a él.

FIN

/

**¿Qué les pareció? Amor lacrimógeno.**

**Espero les haya gustado este one/shot que al igual que la mayor parte de mis fics ha nacido de una hermosa canción. De verdad deseo que les haya gustado este fic dedicado con mucho amor a las lectoras y lectores que aman esta parejita.**


End file.
